The Little Princess
by BookRose
Summary: Belle and her prince are enjoying married life when the appearance of his greedy uncle and his uncle's snobby wife create conflict and obstacles. But Belle finds out she's pregnant and there begins the story of their little princess. Sorry but ON HIATUS!
1. Morning Glory

The Little Princess

_Hey everybody. This is my first fanfic and I hope it's satisfactory. I think I might have gone overboard on some things and if I have, feel free to tell me with _constructive _criticism. I won't accept flames and I'll call you on it. The basic summary of this story is Belle and her prince are enjoying married life when she announces her pregnancy. It all goes from there with the birth of the baby girl and what her life is like as a princess. One more thing before you read this story is that I named the prince Vincent. Out of all the names he's been given, that one appealed to me most so that's his name. At least in this story._

Disclaimer: All the characters that you recognize belong to Disney and probably only Disney. The ones that are unfamiliar do belong to me except one, which I might tell you about in the next chapter if you don't figure it out by then.

**Chapter 1: Morning Glory**

All was quiet. All was still. Occasionally, small careful movements were made. Candles were extinguished. Windows were closed. All the servants in the castle were moving in perfect silent synchronization, making sure all would be just right when the master and his new bride would first open their eyes. Few servants stayed up the entire night, however. The ones who worked as ordinary maids and male servants had gone to bed not long after ten after cleaning up after the wedding celebration and feast scrubbing and mopping and all other types of housekeeping until it as spotless as a whistle. Those few that had sacrificed their good nights sleep were quietly making plans and carrying them out in hopes of surprising the newlyweds on their wedding morn.

Outside, it was completely different. Insects buzzed and droned, creating a whirl of noise and sound. Movement was diverse; a small mouse moved from one hiding spot to the next. A rabbit darted from a bush to its underground nest. A pack of wolves roamed the woods, looking for a fulfilling meal. The crafty fox, more of an individual, had the same purpose. The regal owl flew in silent leisurely strokes across the vast, silvery moon. The forest, dark emerald under the diamond dotted black blanket, was teeming with life and diverse activity. Then the darkness started to slightly lessen. A thread of white light illuminated the now pale gray sky. The dawn chorus was now active, a range of robins, bluebirds, mockingbirds, morning doves, etc. By now the sky was streaked with a palette of pinks, greens, purples and oranges. The masterpiece was complete when the sun made its glorious appearance. Its light descended on the majestic castle, bathing its porcelain structure in a very bright, dazzling radiance.

In a secluded room, high up in a tower near the back, and open window could be seen. A slight breeze stirred and ruffled the lacy velvet white curtains, revealing a lavish, luxurious master bedroom. A deluxe suite with copious furnishings, this room was worthy of a king indeed. The walls were a shade of milky white. On those walls hung elegantly carved frames with gilded gold edges. In one of those frames was a redheaded young girl perched on a rock amid the ocean. Waves tossed and crashed against it. And if one stood close enough, one could almost hear her celestial voice flowing from her open mouth. In another frame on the opposite side of the room, a young Arabian couple were locked in each other's eyes as they enjoyed a magical, moonlit carpet ride. Underneath the portrait was an Oakwood dresser; beside it was a significantly large cedar wardrobe gilded in silver. The perimeter of the room's floor was covered in plush, fluffy, snow-white carpet. In the middle of the room was a king-sized canopy bed with ivory furnishings.

The curtains, comforter, sheets and pillows were all a pristine, virginal white, for this was the honeymoon suite. The curtains of the canopy were made of velvet trimmed with lace. The pillow shams were also velvety lace and were occupying the day bed in the corner next to the bride's hope chest. The comforter and pillows were made of an unknown material, but still consisted of a fairly soft texture, stuffed with downy goose feathers. The sheets were silk (and stained crimson). The occupants of the rather extravagant bedroom were currently sleeping through their first morning as husband and wife. Slowly, the first rays of sunlight peeked through the curtain folds and gently woke the slumbering prince. Slowly his eyelids fluttered open, revealing eyes as blue and deep as the ocean itself. His light, chestnut colored hair splayed out on the pillow glowed and shimmered in the morning light. He shifted to his side and was greeted by the sight of ethereally beautiful wife. Her dark, silky locks, framed her creamy, perfectly shaped face, rose-colored cheeks and uniquely long eyelashes as well as her irresistible red lips that drove him to distraction. Carefully, he leaned over and gently kissed her awake.

"Belle," he whispered softly after gently touching his lips to hers. "Belle darling, it's time to wake up."

She stirred and the as slowly and delicately as a butterfly unfurls its wings, her eyes fluttered open. She smiled dreamily at her new husband. She was so happy she could have flown across the great expanse. _Her _husband.

"Vincent beloved, what time is it?"

"6:06. We have much to do today."

"Oh?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Royal duties…among other things." He trailed off slyly.

She caught his meaning and got out of bed. She went to the wardrobe and picked out a silk purple robe.

"Those sheets are going to need to be washed," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I know, love. I'll have the laundry maids do it immediately."

He turned around took her hand. "I love you, you know. And before last night, nothing so precious or holy ever happened to me and it will _never_ happen to me again. You have given me something so very pure and right. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, husband of mine!" she said fiercely, enfolding him in a tight embrace. They remained locked in each other's arms for what seemed like hours when it was only minutes.

"Well," she said after they pulled away. "I believe our first order of business as 'royals' is… to take a bath."

As they stepped into the bath chamber, Belle couldn't help but suck in her breath at such incredible luxury. It looked like a meeting place for fairies from her stories. It was entirely marble-based with a glass "shower," her father's latest invention and wedding present to her and Vincent the only other things that were glass were the clawed feet of the bathtub. It was one of the biggest and most beautiful things she had seen. It was bigger than one and a half of her and her father's cottage. Lumiere and two servants whom Belle had never met before suddenly appeared beside them.

_"Bon matins,_ Master, Madam. I trust your morning and last evening were most enjoyable experiences…" he said, winking at the couple.

Blushing furiously but still answering with admirable calm, Belle responded with:

"Thank you, Lumiere. Last night and this morning were indeed truly memories to value and remember often. But who are these two? I don't believe I've met them yet."

"Forgive me, Madam. I did not mean to be so impolite. This is Jean-Claude, the Master's masseur and personal servant, aside from yours truly. And this is Camille, your lady-in-waiting."

"It is a great honor to meet you both," Belle greeted them warmly, firmly shaking each of their hands. Camille, a shy, plain young girl, a few years younger than Belle, quietly mumbled her thank yous, but Jean-Claude looked slightly uncomfortable, puzzling Belle. In fact, he looked down right embarrassed. Before he could be distressed further though, Lumiere quickly came to his rescue.

"Madam, I apologize once more for my absentminded ways. Jean-Claude is a mute. He cannot speak and has never spoken a word in his entire life. But he is a fine worker and a divine masseur. I speak from experience," he added blithely. "Well now, you have all that you need for this morning. _Au revoir._"

"Wait! Lumiere!" Belle called out to him. Too late.

"Vincent, dearest? I'd rather we have a relaxing intimate bath together, _alone_. Please?"

He smirked in amusement as her robe was removed, revealing modest, but still enticing undergarments. However, he loved her and actually agreed with her that these types of things were only for a husband and wife to share. Therefore, he complied. Just as his shirt was removed.

"I very much agree my love," He snapped his fingers.

"Leave us," he quipped brusquely.

"Shall we, Milady?" Playing the gentleman, he held out his hand to her.

"If you insist Your Highness," she answered back just as playfully. Together they entered married life…

Later as they finished preparing for breakfast, Belle casually asked if he had any family she would later meet. To this, Vincent replied just as casually,

"Sure my sweet, if you consider ambitious backstabbing weasels that can only think of obtaining your throne, then yes, I have 'family'."

Setting her brush down, she turned to face him. "I'm sure they aren't _that_ bad."

"Trust me, they're _that_ bad. They reek of ambition and greed. When you meet them, you'll not only agree with me, but have other things to say about them as well."

"What's that supposed to mean? Goodness but this subject sure has put you in a mood."

He made his way over, his face apologetic. "I'm sorry. It's just that when I think of them I see a red haze and I can't think of anything except trying to get them out of my mind."

"Well then, the simple solution would be don't think about them. Now shall we go to breakfast?"

As they made their way down to breakfast, they found themselves awed at the servants' creativity and skill. First of all the corridor was meticulously spotless. There was a pleasant fragrance of fresh roses the air. White streamers decorated the ceiling and it's trappings as well as the silver bells at the end of the streamers. The entire corridor was beleaguered with fresh white rose petals. Small inn tables hosted glass vases of white roses and at the very end of the corridor there were two young violinists, expertly playing Mozart pieces. With a beautiful day making it's way inside the castle, through the gigantic windows, the effect was spectacular.

"Oh my… It's so wonderful!"

"I can't believe it. I never thought they would go through so much trouble. White roses seem to be their main theme, no?"

"Simple, but beautiful," she countered.

As they continued into the dining hall, the rose petals separated into two paths and lead up to their regular seats. It also was done up extravagantly. In the middle of the room was a glass statue of a young maiden up on a pedestal. In another pat of the room was a marble statue of Aphrodite and Cupid.

"Wow, this is… quite nice," murmured the prince.

"Oh yes. Very. They sure are spoiling us," Belle said softly.

They separated and seated themselves. Breakfast was about to begin. Out of the kitchen came Mrs. Potts, with a cart of freshly brewed tea.

"Hello Master, Belle. Would either of you like a nice cup of tea?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mrs. Potts. I would appreciate that very much. What about you, Vincent?"

"No, thank you. I would just prefer to wait for breakfast."

"One lump or two my dear?"

"Two please."

Never far behind her, Chip bounded from the kitchen right into Belle's lap.

"Hiya Belle! Whatcha been doing today? I heard you had a lotta fun last night. Me too! I even got stay up 'til 9:00! And there were all these other kids to play with! I made a lotta friends. So did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did. It was the best day of my life. I'm very glad you had a good time, Chip. Now, tell me all about your new friends."

As Chip jabbered away, cooks and assistants from the kitchen started bringing an assortment of different breakfast foods to the table. A variety of crepes, sausages, omelets, waffles, pancakes, chocolate truffles, chocolate croissants, plain croissants, (with all the needed condiments) chocolate mousse, honey bread, etc. The main dish however, was the Apple Cake.

"…I really liked all the boys, they were really fun to play with, but the girls have cooties, which is gross and- Oh boy! Apple Cake!"

"Chip, come along now it's time for your nap. Chop-chop."

"Aw mom-"

"Chop-chop."

"Okay." Dejectedly he got up and started towards his mother.

"Wait, Mrs. Potts." She hesitated before continuing. "If it's all right with you, may he join us for breakfast? It would make me very happy to have him here with us. And he would be such good help"- she winked at Mrs. Potts- "eating all this food. It's a testimony to the carpenters of this table that it hasn't broken and taken everything with it."

Laughing heartily, Mrs. Potts complied. "I believe your right my dear. It is an awful lot. I suppose he can stay for breakfast. He'll probably go to bed much quicker with a full stomach anyway. But he really needs to take his nap. And you will, _won't you_ Chip?

"Yes, Mama."

"Very well then. Enjoy."

Chip jumped right back into her lap and squeezed her tight.

"Yay! Thanks Belle, this is great! Apple Cake is my favorite, you know. Besides, I didn't finish telling you about the cooties!"

Things remained lively and loud until there was a small interruption.

"Erm… good morning, Master."

"Good morning, Cogsworth. What's today's report?"

"Oh! Ha ha. Er, well… you see um… it's actually uh… did I tell you what a good morning it is, Master? Beautiful day outside-"

"Cogsworth, I need to know today's report. What is it?"

He paled very quickly. "All right, Master, here it is." He took a very deep breath. "Your uncle's here. Right now. Heh heh."


	2. Sound Of Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. I sure wish I did though. It would make my life a lot more interesting.

**Chapter 2: Song of Wedding Bells**

Far off in the distance the sound of laughter, joy and a lot of activity could be heard. Earlier in the day many had journeyed from near and afar, to come to the royal wedding. Anticipation and emotions were running high in both France's subjects and the monarchs of France themselves. There was an endless parade of carriages and noise and people ranging from the highest bred royals to the poorest and most humble of beggars. All of them had one thing in common despite their vast and obvious differences: Joy. Pure, unspoiled joy. And maybe a little relief on the side. Relief that they finally had a sovereign to guide them as a shepherd guides his flock, after so many years of confusion and anxiety. Joy that this certain sovereign would be the leader that they needed, one who would be compassionate and merciful one who would connect with his people and understand their needs. At the same time, justice would be swift and sure as well as new improvements would be made to the legal, economical and education facets of the French government. For the French people, it was a win/win situation. And on this most glorious of days as they made their way to the famed Cathedral where the prince and their new princess would join each other in holy matrimony. While the procession to the famed cathedral continued, the ones inside the impressive architecture had thoughts and emotions running through their minds and bodies as well…

"Ouch! The pins are digging into my head! Please, no more! I beg of you please!"

"Forgive me Princess. I'm only trying to style your hair as I have seen on the highest bred of noble women. Besides, It hurts to be beautiful. But its worth it."

"I forgave you before you even started, Madame de la Grande Bouche. I have never really believed in that saying myself but it will do for this one glorious day. I hope that he likes what he sees."

"Darling that will be the understatement of the year! When he sees you, all coherent thought will vacate his mind. I only hope he remembers his vows!" she finished laughing heartily. "All right we are completely finished. Let's have a glance into the looking glass shall we?"

When Belle chanced to look she gasped; she truly did not recognize herself. She had always been told she was beautiful. That had been the sole reason that Gaston had relentlessly pursued her and made her life hell in the last hours as Vincent's time as the beast. Not that he hadn't created conflict in her life as an annoying arrogant pest before. But I digress. She stared in wonder at the almost unrecognizable woman before her. Her hair had been plaited up into an intricate style with tiny crystals and diamonds embedded into her hair, thus the cause for pain. Base, kohl, blush, rouge, and other cosmetics Belle did not know the name of, had all been applied, some conservatively others quite liberally to her already beautiful face. Her gown was something she had never thought she could _touch _let alone own. It was design was similar to that of her favorite yellow ball gown; with a few small changes it was made of Dupioni silk with crepe silk under garments with the addition of a twill corset underneath it all. The corset, she absolutely hated; she could feel her lungs protesting for a little more oxygen than what she was allowed to get. White lace was draped across her bravura dress from her waist down creating an upside down V design that showed the lace on the exterior and the Dupioni inside the interior. Taking a closer look at the gown, she noticed that the tiny beads she had dismissed before were really minuscule diamonds and sapphires as well as microscopic pearl teardrops all sewn on and placed strategically in a tasteful pattern truly befitting a joyful bride. At her neck a string of pearls accompanied a large heart shaped sapphire. She still remembered her reaction to _that, _she recalled blushing.Attached to her newly pierced ears, were golden hoops with miniature sapphires embedded into the hoops. Her veil was made of material called silk tulle. It was a sheer light material that seems to float. Stepping back, her attention was drawn to the floor where she noticed the delicate white slippers that each had a gold-laced oval pearl brooch attached to the front. With the picture complete, Belle was found standing there, jaw open, by none other than Cogsworth.

"Hello ladies. Might I come in?"

"Take a look at the bride. Isn't she just stunning?"

"Oh my! Your Highness you are a vision!" He crossed the room to stand behind her. " My Lady, you look so fine. The Master will be so pleased. Just think Highness. In a few hours you will be happily married and ready to spend the rest of your life as a royal. And then one day you will be Queen. There are many responsibilities that come with this so you must be prepared. You will have tutors in Latin, Greek, English, dancing, proper etiquette-"

"Oh Cogsworth I think I saw Lumiere and Babette run toward the room 2 floors down."

"WHAT! That good-for-nothing, irresponsible, lazy, kerosene-minded dingbat! And he knows how important this day is too! When I get my hands on him…" he muttered as he stormed of. Belle sighed in relief.

"Wow. That was quick thinking Madame. But why Lumiere? He wasn't downstairs making trouble with Babette."

"He was a little while ago. Besides he never returned the songbook and dress I lent him for his outing with Babette. And I know you weren't comfortable with the way he was talking. What is troubling you my dear? You're not having second thoughts about marrying the prince, are you?"

"Oh no not that at all. No, it's not whom I'll marry but who I'll become. You see I've been discovering more and more that real princesses don't live like princesses in my books. I always believed that they would live out their lives blissfully happy with their true loves with no more of the worlds problems to hurt them and plague them. But now I've discovered a whole new set of problems. All those things that Cogsworth mentioned, I have a feeling other people in the court who know him are going to try and change me. Oh I already love dancing, and I know I will enjoy learning Latin and Greek but I will have to learn a lot more if I am to impress at court and the truth is…" she sighed. I don't want to learn the things they want to teach me."

"Dear child. Come here. Now there are a lot of things you must know before you leave this room. First off no one can really change anybody completely and most especially you. You have a fire in you Belle that no one can match. No one I've met anyway. But you must understand _ma petite_ that there will always be problems no matter where you live, whether in a small house with barely enough food to get by or in a gargantous gorgeous castle with all the finer things in life at the touch of your fingers. What defines us is the way we handle those challenges and determines how much respect we will earn from or peers and even our enemies. Do you love the prince?"

"Oh yes Madame! More than my life it seems at times."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Your love is so strong it cannot be broken or divided. Well now it appears that all we have to do is wait for the organ to start and my goodness but there will be so much to celebrate!"

"Well that is definitely something I cannot wait for!"

_Meanwhile in the Prince's chamber…_

"Jean-Claude change the style back. You know it looks ridiculous."

The manservant sheepishly put his masters hair back into the simple ponytail with the white bow. There had been a great debate with the nobles, The Prince and Princess and Cogsworth over whether they would wear wigs in their wedding day. Cogsworth as his advisor had begged Vincent to comply with the courtier's wishes considering that they would need their alliance if the need ever arouse. After hearing what Belle had to say, which was that the white powder wigs were impractical and looked ridiculous and created stress in the neck from having to work to keep it on your head, his mind had been made up. No wigs. This of course enraged the nobles which led to them saying how despicably impolite and vulgar that was coming from the future princess and how that alone was proof that she wasn't a true princess, but the common tasteless peasant he had found in that ordinary little village. This of course made him absolutely furious making him defend her honor saying she was _anything but_ common and that she was deserved the title of Princess a whole lot more than they deserved any of the title's bestowed upon them and who gave out false information, it was _she_ who found _him _and anyone who said otherwise was a cowardly liar. The little meeting was concluded when the Prince quite clearly shouted for them to get out of his castle and as far as he was concerned, to STAY out. For a split second he had wished to be a beast again so that his voice would be restored to that booming roar that had made everyone who heard it cower and tremble in fear. Everyone except Belle that is, he recalled fondly. All the while, he remembered with amusement, Cogsworth had tried with all his might to put his skills as a diplomat and a lofty speaker to good use but to no avail. All the highest bred courtiers that had been present stormed out in silent fury. So it had been settled. No wigs for the prince and his fiancée. He was grateful he wouldn't have to worry about those preposterous _props _while he said his vows to the woman of his dreams. He smirked in satisfaction as Jean-Claude meekly made the necessary changes to his hair. Suddenly Cogsworth bustled in all business as usual.

"All right Master, everything seems to be in order. The caterers were on time and have prepared more than enough of appetizers, beverages, dinner and dessert, the florists have the Princess's bouquet and made certain that all of the other flowers were in the right place, the musicians are playing the prelude as we speak, the administrative staff decorated the sanctuary a few hours ago, the other servants have made sure everything is clean and going accordingly, our coordinator Monsieur Affolement has everything under control so far and I still can't find LUMIERE!"

Suddenly, the door cracked open and a thin but charmingly roguish face peeked in

"_Bonjour _everyone, did I hear my name being blasted all the way to _Les Etats Unis?_ Master you look very dashing and handsome. Would you like to see?"

"I already have Lumiere. I believe I look presentable."

"Ah, but master you have not seen yourself in your entirety. Here come to this latest looking glass. They call it floor length."

When he was placed in front of the mirror, he had to admit he was not displeased by what he saw. He was dressed in a white silk and velvet jacket with gold embroidery etched in an intricate pattern. His breeches were off-white with stockings to match and he had white high-heeled shoes that had gold buckles on them. Oh his head he wore the crown with an emerald and ruby on his right and left that his father had passed to him when he became orphaned at twelve. His uncle might have acted as his regent, but he was by right the King of France. _I'll deal with my uncle later _he thought to himself _Right now its Belle who takes precedence in my mind as well as my heart._

His servants matched in the colors with a small difference. Lumiere was wearing a traditional skirt with gold tassels.

"It's certainly not unlikable is it now Master?"

"It is certainly is not that. I have to tell you three something."

"We have 5 minutes Master," Cogsworth muttered nervously.

Vincent quickly enfolded Lumiere and thus began five minutes of appreciation.

"Lumierethank you for your advice and your support. I have needed that especially at my most stressful moments." Cogsworth's mouth was about to drop open when Vincent turned to him and embraced him in a way that he immediately lost his breath.

"Cogsworth, thank you for always handling my most important affairs with precision and perfect timing. Most of my stress was relieved because of you."

While Cogsworth turned to smirk at Lumiere, who wasn't paying attention, Vincent turned lastly to Jean-Claude and hugged him too.

"Thank you most of all Jean-Claude; you probably have the hardest job, always looking after my every little need sacrificing your time and energy for my welfare. I know it hasn't been easy to be my servant. For any of you," he said looking at all of them, which is why Belle and I have given each of you something…to your tastes. You'll find out after the wedding what they are."

"Master we have 2 minutes before the processional starts!"

Quickly they raced towards the sanctuary and were ready about 1 ½ minutes before the Processional began. Lumiere and Cogsworth waited at the less obvious entrances where they would meet their escorts. The pre-processional started and 2 rows with 2 girls each ranging in age started across the isle in tasteful modest purple dresses and Mary-Janes led by a tiny slip of a girl no older than four throwing rose petals to the floor dressed the same except in pink. They were followed by 2 rows of boys immaculately dressed in blues suits and polished shoes preceded by Chip dressed the same. Then Cogsworth was joined by Mrs. Potts, and Lumiere walked Babette to the front. They all situated themselves in their proper places awaiting the entrance of the bride. A soft melody began to play, quite unlike the unusual over-used resonance of "Here comes the Bride." Slowly, Belle appeared and floated down the isle towards the man she would spend the rest of her life with. As she looked toward the stained glass windows and up at the impressive ceiling, she found herself overwhelmed by both her love for Vincent and how it was much more immense, and much more vast that even this majestic house of worship as she took her place next to him. After the choir of girls had finished the song, the Reverend Father began the vows.

"Dearly beloved, you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community. Christ abundantly blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in this baptism and now he enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions."

"Do you Vincent Montague, take thee Belle to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to be faithful and true, to cherish and treasure, to love and be loved until death do you part?

"I do." He replied

"And do you Belle LeRoeux take thee Vincent to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to be faithful and true, to cherish and treasure, to love and be loved until death do you part?

"I do." She said

The rings were given to the Reverend who turned back to the couple and said:

"May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as a sign of your love and fidelity. Amen."

Turning to the groom, he instructed him to repeat the following vows.

"With this ring, I thee wed, In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

The same instructions were given to Belle.

"With this ring, I thee wed, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

"You have now declared your consent before the church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined together, men will not put asunder. Amen. You may kiss the bride."

The cathedral doors burst open as the ecstatic couple quickly climbed into the opulent wedding carriage to go to the reception at the castle.

"Well that was fun," Vincent interjected.

"It really was. It felt like I was living out one of my fairy tales. I never thought I would be so happy." She sighed dreamily. "And now we can celebrate it for the rest of our lives."

"The rest of our lives? I'm not sure I follow dearest," he said with a slight frown.

"What I meant love, is that we will be together forever. That in itself is a celebration. We are together forever and always. Nothing but death can part us now and only for a while. We are truly meant for each other."

"Have I told you how much I love you my darling?" he whispered softly, leaning over to place a small kiss on her cheek.

They spent the rest of the ride in blissful silence.

The festivities were just beginning. When they arrived, everything was already louder than normal decibel level and the ballroom was nearing full capacity. Every body was milling about as the bride and groom entered. As they did, a thunderous applause greeted them, welcoming them into married life. That night was not one the kingdom would forget soon. There were many forms of entertainment such as actors from around the country, magicians, and a special dance from the bride and groom. Tables of recipes from all over France lined the opposite sides of the ballroom as well as a few foreign specialties. Later in the evening, Vincent surprised everyone by suddenly sweeping the bride off her feet and carrying her up the staircase to bed.

Once upstairs Vincent paused at the threshold and looked to his wife in his arms.

"Belle, are you happy with me?"

"Very much so my love. I can't imagine being happy anywhere else now. And especially not by your side. I love you so much and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Oh Belle…" he whispered hoarsely.

They crossed over and began the rest of their life growing old together.

**A/N:** Ha ha! That's right people, your going to have to wait til I'm good and ready to reveal Vincent's reaction and the arrival of what sparked it. By the way I have a feeling I messed up in a few aspects of the story so if you spot them tell me and I will most certainly do better in the future. Thank you to all that reviewed!

**TrudiRose: **Thank you very much! I'm very glad that I used the imagery correctly and didn't overdo it after all. I had been worried about that at first but it was cleared up a little while ago. Thank you for the paragraph tip, I definitely need my little bro Tonyboy for that one. He's better at separating paragraphs and finding small errors than I am. And thank you about the hair. I wanted to describe him the best I could without getting overly bold and blatant since I believe he's the handsomest prince Disney created. His hair always looked light brown to me and later I started thinking of it as chestnut-colored so there you are. As for the relatives, maybe you'll see them in the next chapter. Or maybe not.

It all depends on me. Ha, I'm very evil.

**Chef13: **I enjoy your enthusiasm. It's contagious! I my self can't wait until she's pregnant too. It's a shame they didn't show much of him or make a sequel like they did with the others. We actually got to see one of the Disney Princes in action as a father. I think Vincent might like a boy for an heir, but once he see's his little girl's face for the first time he'll be hooked, believe me. And I knew I couldn't leave Chip out of it. (I think secretly he has a crush on her but don't tell;) As for the in-laws wait and see. Wait and see.

**Sparky1: **Wow. This is so very cool. Not to be pretentious either but I absolutely LOVE your stories. In fact when I was completely new to fanfiction I some of your stories were the first ones I read. I've read most of them too and I checked out your Thumbelina fic as well although I went under a different name. But I couldn't believe that I was reading the work of a professional when my first impression of fan work was weak and very incompetent and amateurish. And thank you for paying attention to Jean-Claude! I thought no one cared about who he might have been or who he was, but you figured it out on the first try. Yes he is the coat rack and if you are serious about writing a fic about him, please do! I know that piece would be absolutely PRICELESS. I hope you review again.

**Moonjava: **Thank you so much! Your review was so kind and thoughtful I truly appreciated your comment. I also read your story and I must say you are very talented. I loved your Spiderman stories and I hope it's not too long until you continue with it again I didn't know I was very good since this is my first try. Thanks for making my day.

**Lacy Pierce a.k.a. Ginny McLeod:** I'm very bad at paragraphs. That's where Tonyboy comes in. Writer's workshop is now my favorite class. Everything I'm learning there, I'm applying here which s resulting in wondrous results. And you bet I'll kick butt! If anyone takes a stab of unconstructive criticism at me, well it won't be a pretty picture when I'm through. But I was very glad to hear from you and hope you come back in the future. Hasta Luego!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast. If I did, I probably wouldn't be doing this. I'd be a billionaire doing what I wished when I wished. All right enough of that enjoy!


	3. The Dreaded Repulsives Relatives

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast. If I did, I probably wouldn't be doing this. I'd be a billionaire doing what I wished when I wished. All right enough of that enjoy!

**Chapter 3:** **The Dreaded Repulsives (Relatives)**

There was a sudden stillness in the room. Vincent had blanched an interesting shade of both snow white and sheet paper. Then it slowly colored until he resembled a slightly overripe tomato with purple tones. Suddenly, the rather palpable quiet was shattered by a resounding **BOOM** as the table clattered under the extra weight that nearly toppled the fancy breakfast feast.

"_WHAT!"_

"N-n-now Master-"

"You let _them _in? What possessed you to do that!"

"P-p-please-"

"Cogsworth, I cannot believe you would do that when you know how I feel about them! Why would you deliberately go against my wishes when _you,_ of all people, are supposed to know what weasels and serpents like them are capable of! I have a good mind, Cogsworth to, just send you-"

"Vincent! That is quite enough!"

Whirling around, he tried to locate the voice of the person who had dared interrupt him. He didn't have to look far.

There his wife stood, fury etched into every detail of her face from her flushed cheeks to her fiery death glare. Vincent could not help noticing that she looked more attractive and enticing when she was angry, even though it wouldn't be prudent to bring that detail up.

"Vincent, I don't know where you found the arrogance, and the absolute _nerve_ to say such things to Cogsworth after all the years of loyalty he's given you, all his patience and willingness to serve you. That alone should have brought you to your knees, but no, you repay him by yelling in his face, scaring him half to death, and bringing him in the middle of the feud with you and your relatives! It's bad enough that you mistreated him and-"

"Actually my lady, I have always enjoyed working for the Master and-"

"That's alright Cogsworth, you don't have to defend your Master and sugar coat his actions," She said softening her expression and turning to him with a look of compassion. Then her expression hardened again and she turned her full fury back on her hapless husband. "_Believe me, _I have seen _and_ endured a few of his episodes myself! Just what _exactly _was he supposed to do? Leave them standing at the gate? I know you said your relatives were horrible, but that's no reason to turn them away and be rude right back to them. And I actually wouldn't put it past you to do that.

"So what do you have to say for yourself, _husband?"_

"Well, uh, my dear, I would have to say that-" Suddenly he stopped and put on a thoughtful expression that quickly hardened. Who was he to have to answer to a woman, especially the one who was his wife? She should be answering to _him._ She was not his slave of course, but she also was not his superior. She had not shown him the respect he deserved when she had had interfered and tried to turn him into her yes-man. She would need to know that when he disciplined the servants, it was not her place to stand up and defend them against him as though he were Ivan the Terrible. He was just about to let her know that and more, when they were interrupted.

"Uh, sir-"

"What?" he barked sharply. Belle's eyes flashed, but she said nothing.

"Oh I'm sorry, Malcolm." He apologized quickly, his expression softening. "What news do you bring me?"

"Your uncle, sir, says that he 'came for a reason, and does not like to be kept waiting.' His exact words, sir. And sir," the young boy lowered his voice. "He brought his family."

It took every last ounce of self-control and willpower that the prince had to keep his temper from exploding to every corner of the room. In the calmest, most deadly tranquil voice he possessed, his words were this:

"Take me to him."

Edouard Montague reclined lazily in the comfortable red chair, surveying his surroundings with mocking disdain. The castle still looked the way it did the last time he had had the utter misfortune of having to visit his pathetic brother with his frail weak tastes and equally soft philosophies and ideals. The way his brother and his common wife had treated the servants as though they were equals, rather than the things they really were: inferior beings supposed to obey without question.

And then there was the way the castle had been constructed with angels and cherubs, creatures of weakness and gentleness, yielding bland representation. Had he really wanted the other countries to know frail and feeble he really was? How he was making France one of the easiest targets of war?

His brother had been a fool from the time they were boys from when he had taken an interest in an insignificant baroness who would bring them no worthy lands or wealth, marrying in the name of _love,_ (he still shuddered every time he thought of such a foolish venture) to when they had borne that puny, scrawny, sorry excuse for an heir. Edouard boiled with rage just thinking about it. This puny boy had stolen his rightful title as king, stolen it right out from under him. His dear brother had known too, that he would have been next in line if not for that puny little whelp. And then after his brother had died, he had played him a despicable trick; in his will, he had stated in concrete terms that his son was the next heir to the throne, not he. No. He was to act as a _regent._ Regent. No counselor or keeper of the law had been able to find a loophole in the will. He was stuck watching the whelp gain control over what was rightfully his.

However it didn't seem his life was not without merit in other areas. His wife. Veronique Montague, nee Veronique deCholmondeley, had provided him with a more than proper dowry, and plenty of lands, and behaved exactly the way a wife should: tending the household's affairs and staying out of his. She also was quite beautiful, an extra pleasure he had taken delight in when they were first married. With hair that was pure gold, a curvy voluptuous figure and steely gray eyes, she was a sight to behold. She also had useful attributes as well, such as a cunning, scheming mind that served him well as often as he wished, and a talent for the art of manipulation and deceit, which served their purposes very well.

Yes, he was pleased with his choice of wife-very much so. And when he grew bored with her she would still be useful in the other matters that needed tending, like the domestic skills and affairs, which he could not handle. And she had already given him two children. Firstly a son, Guillaume, given to him first. His wife knew more about conceiving and giving birth to heirs, than a lot of the wives of the courtiers or colleagues of his. And then a daughter, not as worthy to him as a half-spoiled roasted quail spilled onto a dirt floor.

He was here on business, although for some reason, his dear wife had let his daughter's nanny persuade her into bringing the children, though he could see no apparent reason to take them. That one would have to be punished later for her impertinent tongue, he mused. But here they were and at least trying not to embarrass him. He knew his children very well. His son had inherited his traits of manipulation and cunning. His daughter, however, made the most unacceptable scene when she didn't get just exactly what she wanted. Whereas his son knew the necessity for discretion and prudence, his daughter was rash and insolent, and would have been cut down early if she had been a peasant or had a less tolerant father. As it was, he only had her shut up in her room for a few hours and let the servants take care of whatever messes she made. He frowned slightly and turned to his wife.

"Veronique, _ma chere_, did I not send that puny little imp to inform his master that I am here?"

Haughtily, she turned with the same air of boredom and replied,

"Quite true, my dear, quite true. It seems, _l'amour, _your nephew houses the most incompetent of servants."

No sooner than the words had escaped her lovely but poisonous lips than the same young adolescent came back to the room and nervously said:

"A-a-announcing his Im-imperial Majesty, His R-r-r-royal Highness, P-p-p-prince Vincent of France."

Red as an apple ready for harvest, young Malcolm made a hasty retreat.

"Ah," he remarked as they entered. "If it isn't my long-lost nephew. Tell me, dear boy, where have you been these past five years?"

"Hello, _uncle,_" he replied coolly, eyes narrowing at the fact that his favorite chair was being occupied by someone he considered vile and putrid as well as tyrannical and power-hungry. " I see you haven't lost your lust for young girls. Or things that don't belong to you for that matter."

Boiling, livid rage swelled up inside the middle-aged man, but knowing he wasn't in a position to use it, he quickly stopped it up for later. Maybe he would fence or ride horseback later.

"Oh-ho, come now young boy, come now. I know that your father's will and this castle are impenetrable and concrete. As for my dear wife Veronique," he chuckled, lifting her chin, "She was of proper age when I married her. In fact, she was almost too ripe. She was eighteen."

"I was only waiting for the right one to come along, _mon cher." _She injected smoothly. "I couldn't have any old half-wealthy baron or earl. It simply wouldn't do. I had to have the one who would bring my family as many lands as possible. And who better than the late King's brother?" she finished with an icy smile.

Belle had only been there two minutes, but she already knew that she didn't belong anywhere near these people. The uncle seemed bored and rather calculating, with a smooth front that suggested a cruel and hateful disposition underneath the deceptively calm surface. Earlier, she thought she had seen a flash of that hate, for his face had become distorted and repulsively ugly for a split second, but it was gone so fast, she couldn't be sure if it had happened or not, because when she looked again, she saw only a calm tranquil look on his pompous face.

As for his wife, she knew they would never get along. She was beautiful but it was the shallow and superficial beauty and it hadn't been achieved naturally. She had covered herself in liberal amounts of powder, so much of it in fact that Belle was sure that if one touched her face, it would come off.

Her lips were colored too, a deep crimson red, that made Belle uncomfortably think back to a book she had check out in the horror section in the castle. A book by Bram Stoker. It had made her afraid to sleep without a light for weeks. Her eyes had also been heavily layered with kohl and her hair had been done up tightly pulling back her face and making the entire effect rather perturbing. Her dress was neatly starched and seemed to weigh her down considering everything from the waist down was layered.

Her dress was a pretty blue, but Belle knew it was bothering her everywhere, from the lace around her neck and arms to the heavy weight of the rest of it. It wasn't really all the material things about her that concerned her. It was her eyes. Cold, emotionless gray eyes that chilled Belle to the very core of her soul. Her face was that of a haughty and spoiled noblewoman, but those eyes told of a well-hidden cunning and dangerous nature. She was certain this woman would go to any lengths to get what she wanted. All and all she hoped that the meeting would be over soon.

"What do you want here, uncle?"

He had asked that question politely, but there was an underlying tone both chilling and menacing.

"Well, Vincent, it's quite simple. Do you know that you were gone for an extremely long time? Five years isn't simply a walk in the park. It's quite an important matter. France was without a Monarch for five years, boy! Towns and cities were in turmoil and the economy was staggeringly low. I almost had to take your place as King. Your father's will had stated that if you were deceased or your whereabouts unknown by your 21st birthday, then I would be the next in line. However, before it could happen, I received a message from your castle stating you had been "found" and would assume your responsibilities shortly. So tell me, nephew. Where were you all these years? Your death was denied repeatedly and yet you had vanished into thin air. I am quite curious to hear the entire retelling if you please."

Vincent frowned. "Excuse me, but that story is my business and mine alone. Now I know you too well, Uncle, to know you didn't come because you were concerned for my welfare, or deeply worried of my whereabouts. You have stated what was part of your business. A scrap of gossip. Now what is it you _really_ came for? I'm quite curious to hear all about it."

"I have a proposition for you, nephew. You are young and inexperienced. Too young, in fact. You have no idea what it takes to rule a kingdom, nor what is expected of you when ruling it. You have been "away" for an extremely long time and have not been educated in the proper ways to know what the kingdom expects from you. In fact, almost nothing. So I am offering you this: Let me co-rule this kingdom with you. With me you could learn so much and have power at the tips of your royal fingertips. You will learn all you need to know and you won't fail this country. I hope you are wise enough to accept this _very generous_ offer,"he concluded leaving the chilling threat hanging in the air.

Seething, Vincent stood up suddenly. "That's it. I don't know how you manage to do it Uncle, but it always happens. You try and make me feel lower than you and then you try and steal away what's rightfully mine, by my father's will and by the Grace of God. Or have you forgotten? It seems your greed and your covetousness have finally clouded your mind far enough that you dare think you can snatch the throne from me and intimidate me while doing so! And did you not see _my_ wife? _She _is my co-ruler. I think it's time for you to leave."

"Insolent whelp! I'll see you begging in the streets! Come Veronique, It seems we've worn out our welcome. Have your maid gather the children."

"As you wish husband," she said coolly her frosty gaze on Vincent and Belle as she said it. She clapped twice. "Nerine!"

A tall pretty young girl hurried from the other room.

"My lady?"

"Get Guillaume and Simone, and take them out to the carriage. Wait for us there."

"Yes, my lady."

Guillaume marched proudly out of the next room, but his younger sister was carried out kicking and screaming, her shriek piercing the ears of all around her, her face wet and beet-red, her blonde hair mussed and disarrayed.

"No, no NO! I wanna play! I WANNA PLAAAY! Lemme go NOW! I want the pink vase! NOW! I want the pink vase!"

Dismayed and appalled, Belle sent a quick prayer, asking fervently that she be a much better parent who would not condone such behavior.

After they left, everyone suddenly let out their breath.

"So…that's your uncle Vincent?" she asked, incredulous.

"Yes, Belle. That's my absolutely wonderful uncle," he replied bitterly.

"Utterly repulsive bunch aren't they, my dear?"

All started in surprise at Mrs. Potts whom they didn't even know had been in the room.

"They're not very nice, are they dear?" she asked quietly.

"They are not to be trusted. They have done terrible things to us, the servants and even worse to their blood and kin, our Master. And they did something terrible to Cogsworth once."

Vincent shot her a warning glance, but she just smiled softly and took Belle's hand.

"Someday, you will know. And you will wish you did not." Her smile turned dismal and she went back to the kitchen.

"Are they going to come back, Vincent?"

"Yes, Belle. With weapons you cannot imagine."

Authors Note: if there are any questions about the title, I got the idea for it when I read this Harry Potter story called, The Curse of the Damned, and in one chapter the Dursleys were called "repulsives" meaning relatives. And now I would like to thank all who reviewed:

**TrudiRose: **Thank you so very much! I'm glad that I have been able to pull this story off and make it believable. I am glad that I succeeded in making sure you could see the story. Because that is exactly what I was going for. And I'm glad that my characters were in character too! I would have hated for someone to tell me that Belle wasn't Belle, or that they couldn't imagine the Prince saying that stuff. With the wedding and the dress I had to do a search on google to find out what materials were used for wedding dresses and veils. I have to work hard at my story and harder when I encounter something that needs research all the time, so I'm glad that I was able to make it real. And yes, I did mean what you said I meant. Lacy is really into psychology and she read something wrong accidentally. I talked to her on the phone a while ago and cleared up the misunderstanding as you can see after your other review. Again thank you!

**Raining Blood Red Moon:** I know about chapter one and two stuck together and I'm sorry. I am still so very new to updating and such. I have a helper now though and it won't happen again as long as I have him. I have his word that he will be here to help me so hopefully no more conglomerations.

**LumBabsFan: **Thank you so very much! I have wondered myself why Disney wouldn't continue Belle and her prince's life while it happened to Cinderella, Ariel and Jasmine. I haven't seen the Broadway show myself though. I'm stuck in the Midwest. I got Madame and Babette's names' from you! ;) I loved your story so much that I decided to subtly add a few things to my story. I never really thought the name Fifi was appropriate and I didn't want to think a name up for Madame either. So thank you for your review and I hope that you like this next chapter.

**chef13: **I know I am. But I think that now that you had to wait longer, the chapter will be a lot better when you read it no? I'm sorry I made you sad though. About the pregnancy, it will come along, but Belle and Vincent are going to do battle with the in-laws first so the baby will come later and add on to the good mood when they are celebrating. And you put me on Author alert? I feel so special! I know I take too long though so I will do my best to improve on that. Thank you for reviewing!

**Moonjava: **Thank you! You always have something sweet and kind to say! I'm glad that my characters are full of depth and bring new life. I haven't heard that before. It's sweet. And BTW I hope you also are working on your Spiderman story. I really love that one and hope you update soon on it. Again thank you!

**bellamegs: **I thought they were a nice touch. I was wondering when someone would notice those. I'm told I'm good with descriptions and I'm glad it works so well for this story. And as for Lumiere, whom else would Cogsworth jump on so quickly? Besides, he didn't keep his promise to Madame. I'm very glad you liked this and hope you review again. Thanks a bunch!

**Lacy Pierce a.k.a. Ginny McLeod: **As you know we talked this over and it was just a small misunderstanding. But I am glad you said something. If there is ever anything wrong with anything else in the future please don't hesitate to say something because I hate to have errors, grammatical, psychological, or otherwise on the screen. I hope to see another review from you soon. Thanks!

**Hyperlitegurl:** Thank you! Your name is cool. BATB is my favorite also.

**oi-oi-oi: **Wow. I'm really that good? I really didn't think I was. Not compared to you. You're the one who writes delightful, elegant, blooming, charming picturesque tales. I absolutely loved your new Finding Neverland story. _It _was pure art. Pure beauty. I have a long way to go before I'm even in the same _league_ as you and a few other elite writers. Sally huh? I like it. It suits you. I hope you are working on your Finding Neverland story and the Edward Scissorhands one and that you change your mind about romance one way or another because for one this story is choc full of it from young, innocent love to passionate new love to old, content, constant love. Another thing, in my mind I'm picturing Bill and Charlotte together, but if you aren't, that's totally fine, I respect that. It's your story after all.

**AgiVega: **Thanks for the compliment. It's a great category I hope you read other fics in it.

**MartineggoMcfly: **I only know about that because I've read about and heard that virgins bleed on their wedding bed on the honeymoon night. Hope you review again!


	4. A Reconciliation and a Conspiracy

**Disclaimer: **(sigh) everythingbelongs to Disney,  
The music belongs to Tim Riceand the song  
"Beauty and the Beast" Belongs to Celine Dion.  
WhatI wouldn't do to own such beautific art.

**Chapter 4: A Reconciliation and a Conspiracy**

For several minutes, there was not a sound as none in the room dared to make a sound. The tension was so thick, so palpable, none dared to break it. Finally, one brave soul spoke up.

"Vincent! My goodness, that's your _family?"_

Vincent sighed. "I'm afraid so my dear. A family of prestige and prominence and yet, on the inside they are as decayed and rotten as week old meat. I'm very sorry you had to see that, my love. Are you still happy that you married me? It won't be so simple to manage my relatives. They are not so easy to contend with. And know this: They _will_ stop at nothing to grasp the throne from us. And since they have children, and came close to obtaining it, they will try. If you feel that you aren't safe here or that you don't deserve a future of putting up with them," he sighed deeply then shuddered. "you are free to go."

"Oh my dear love, why would I leave you? You are my one and only and I love you no matter what situation you are in or who you are related to. It's not like you can help those sorts of things." Her jaw hardened. "Besides, it's going to take a whole lot more than a bad-tempered, uncouth, crotchety old man and an equally pretentious, haughty, arrogant harridan. Nothing in this world can keep me from you. They can certainly try though. No matter what happens, I'm here to stay." She looked up and gave him a tender gentle smile. "We're in this together. I'll never abandon you."

"Belle…how is it that I ended up with such an amazing woman?"

"That is very simple. You were yourself. A unique, wonderful gentle person, that loved me unconditionally, and loved me for me. In that sense I love you for you, and will continue to do so until death do us part."

They embraced and simply stood there, holding each other for a long while.

"Vincent?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I need to discuss what happened earlier. Before your relations came to visit. I'm not about to reprimand you," she said seeing the look on his face, "however, I still don't agree with the way you handled the situation with Cogsworth. Do you really think that he, as a servant, even a high-ranking one, could tell someone who is royalty that they weren't welcome? It's just that I know you were suddenly put under a lot of stress, considering how much you've been under so far, but think of how Cogsworth was feeling knowing that as soon as he opened that door he would face not only someone who had probably tormented him in his past, but also as soon as he told you they had arrived, that he would receive more negativity, more anger and stress. He does a lot in this household that causes him stress. And he does it gladly, serving you full-heartedly as a servant should serve his master. But from the moment he opened that door to your relatives he knew from that point on, to expect rage and maybe violence on your part. And he was right," She added. "That _was_ your reaction to him. You did lash out at him in anger. I know that your uncle and aunt bother you, and with good reason, but that is not the servants' fault. In the future could you please consider their feelings before getting angry? I know many people in this castle would benefit from this, including you. Please?"

"Of course Belle. You are right. I was very upset about my relatives and out of control, but I shouldn't have taken it out on Cogsworth. But Belle, in the future, I'd appreciate it if you didn't reprimand me in front of the servants. It's humiliating. I'm the King of France, a position of ultimate authority. It's important for me to command respect. But how can people respect me if my own wife undermines my authority and scolds me like a little child in front of the servants?"

Belle looked at him thoughtfully.

"You know what Vincent? I never thought of from that perspective. All right, in the future if we have an argument or a disagreement of some sorts, I'll keep it confidential and talk with you later privately."

"Thank you Belle. I'm grateful that you understand how I feel. And in the future I will not be so harsh and quick to anger when handling the servants."

The far door opened and a pair of shoes click-clacked towards their direction.

"Speaking of which…" murmured the young prince.

"Master, the ambassador of Russia is in the next room, and he has an invitation from the Czar asking if you would attend his Grand Ball six months from now and he wishes that you would join him for dinner and then meet him and his cabinet for a discussion of an alliance."

"All right Cogsworth, Make sure he is comfortable and tell him I will be with him shortly."

"Yes Master."

"Oh and Cogsworth before you go,"

As he looked back, Vincent hesitated before continuing.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was unfair and entirely to harsh of me to get on to you when you were only doing what was required of you. After all, how could I expect you to do anything but your job? I let my personal feelings get in the way and I'm sorry that you endured something entirely unnecessary and terrible at my hands. I hope you'll forgive me."

Cogsworth started, surprised, but quickly regained his composure.

"Oh pish-posh Master. It's quite alright. You are under much stress and I do understand completely."

"Thank you, Cogsworth. You may leave us."

As he exited, Belle turned and said, "Well that was kind of you. You know, I remember when I first came here and I knew you couldn't do that no matter what. You have changed so much."

"Well, you were right, Belle. I was out of line. But in the future, I can only say I will do my best to improve and do better. And I know you will help me."

"Of course I will. And it will be done privately as you wish."

She happened to glance outside and receive a full view of the new spring weather, dazzling bright sun and all. It was then that a rather impish idea entered her mind.

"You know," she said nonchalantly but with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "The day is still rather young. Want to go and do something…spontaneous?" she fluttered her eyelashes playfully.

"What do you have in mind?"

She shrugged at him casually. "Oh I'm sure we will think of _something._ After all, we have royal duties…among other things." She replied, smirking.

"You little vixen," he said softly. "How dare you speak to me so?" He grinned devilishly, his gaze turning mock predatory.

She stood stock-still.

"Grah!"

She squealed and ran for the banister, running in and out of rooms and finally running outside and getting caught in the small orchard near the castle grounds. They played like that all afternoon laughing, running, and generally having a good time full of bliss and free of worries. Little did they know that those would consist of their last peaceful days.

The lone carriage traveled briskly towards the cold stone fortress of a castle in the distance. The dark granite walls and gloomy, dark countenance was like a dark stain upon a snow-white sheet of parchment. It stood out starkly against the backdrop of the beautiful cloudless weather, and breath-taking beauty of the surrounding trees, hills, and river that would have otherwise made the vicinity something absolutely picturesque and charming. As the carriage reached the fortress, the door opened and two disgruntled, cranky figures, small of stature climbed out and stomped off towards fortress, the only things on their mind being to get inside and order their servants to serve them pie and give them their toys. Two other figures followed and walked towards their home, their vicious dark moods hanging over them like a dark cloud. Neither of them spoke until they entered their chamber and were being seen to by their servants.

"How dare that sniveling little brat think he can talk back to me, and embarrass me like that! I simply want to-"

"Edouard, your blood pressure dear," Veronique interrupted smoothly. Her cold steely voice froze him and her equally hard, silver eyes penetrated him and though he wouldn't admit it, frightened him.

"Now then," she said lightly having his full attention. "There are two ways to go about this. One, we can simply loiter around, watching as the date of their coronation draws near and then we can sit docilely watch as they completely destroy what it means to be monarchs. And then we can tell our children that we sat like beached whales and did nothing, absolutely _nothing_, to try and gain the crown, which we had so nearly achieved before that insignificant little peacock came so unexpectedly back to power, bringing that common little peahen with him."

She paused and smirked as she perused her husbands face briefly. No matter what he said, or how he bragged to his cronies, it was _she _who was it control. _She _who had the power. He could think he had her under his thumb and well under his control. But when he needed her intellect and every now and then her person, she had him wrapped around her little finger. She made him listen. Like he was so obviously doing now. She smirked once more before continuing,

"And then there is the much preferred alternative. Where we prevent such a disaster. There are many effective ways to go about this. Now lets see here. The coronation is in…what three months? That is more than plenty of time to execute many a good plot. What say you husband?"

"I say it's all very well and good but how are we going to go about it? What measures and pains will we take? And most importantly, is this going to take very long?"

"Hmm…So many questions dear love. But you seem to have a point." She thought for a few minutes before a slow, diabolical smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, formed on her pale unblemished face.

"You know, Edouard…the wisest of our kind have always started out lightly. And it will be so pathetically easy."

"What is going on inside that mind of yours, Veronique?" Her husband was very suspicious. He was also anticipating something marvelous and very clever from his quick-witted wife.

"As I said before, we will start out lightly. A few well placed words and an 'accident' or two, should put them in their place satisfyingly quick. And if it takes more then that," here, her sickly, poisonous smile widened, "Well, it'll take more. But we have the luxury of time. We can carry these methods out for as long as it takes. And teach them many lessons about life, mainly what it's like to shoot straight up the social ladder. And then suddenly spiral all the way down to the pit deemed, 'Rock Bottom.' Shall we start say, in three days?"

"As soon as we can, dear wife. The sooner, the infinitely better." He also now had an overpowering foul smile to match his wife's.

"They shall truly rue the day they thought they could contend with us. Shall we drink to it love?" he leered.

"Yes. But downstairs at dinner. These occasions should always been celebrated with pride, dignity, and manners."

Suddenly the door burst open with a loud SLAM. The scheming couple jerked, then scowled irritably, clearly loathing the interruption.

"Mama! Papa! Nerine won't let me have any Raspberry Tart! Make her give it to me!"

Veronique exchanged looks with her husband then smiled condescendingly at her petulant little daughter.

"Darling," she started in sweetly. "Any other time you would get exactly what your dear little heart desires. But tonight we are celebrating. So this one time sweet cream, this one _teensy_ time, you are going to have dinner first."

"No Mama, NO! I want my Raspberry Tart right-"

"What did I just say, Simone?" she snapped.

Simone's head quickly popped up. Her gray eyes, identical to her mothers, became wide with fear as she beheld the depths of her mother's eyes, silver fire threatening to consume her. It would be more than an understatement to say that little Simone was quaking in fear. She stared, wide-eyed as her mother continued to deliver her rant.

"Now make sure you listen to me, and listen to me well you stupid little girl. I could hardly care less whether you want your treat now or not. We are having dinner first and you _will_ accept that whether that suits you or not. Do you understand me?'

Simone stared at a bureau and defiantly said nothing.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU LITTLE TWIT!"

"Yes Mama!" she wailed piteously.

Veronique quickly resumed her marble-like façade. If anyone had entered the room at that moment, aside from the pouting and sniffling Simone, they would have no clue that anything was amiss.

"But Mama," she whined.

"What now _ma_ _petite_?"

"I really want my Raspberry Tart."

Annoyed Veronique sat up once again and regarded her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Darling you really need to learn to come up with better arguments then that."

"But Mama-"

"We are finished here." Her eyes had now taken on the cold gray steel color she and her family were so famous for..

"Papa, let me-" she started in pleadingly

"Simone, if you don't go to your room right now and leave us alone, you will most certainly miss dinner and the chance at your treat. Leave us now you pathetic sniveling little worm!"

She looked from parent to parent. Suddenly, she bleated and ran howling from the room.

"Ugh. Glad that's quite over," she scoffed. "Every single time before now she has gotten each and every trinket she wanted, every last little dress and doll. She has seen every last form of entertainment, been to many exotic places, and then she thinks she can cross her mother?"

"If you had simply given me another son Veronique-"

"Then what?" She snapped. "The entire kingdom would fall into ruins and dissent because two brothers would fight over the throne? Maybe they would turn against us and hire assassins in order to get the throne faster?"

"Veronique, if you don't want a handprint on your face you had better stop now." Her husband said coldly.

Her eyes turned into gray ice that warned of gray and wicked clouds. Nevertheless, she put her forehead to the ground.

"Forgive me, husband. I was wicked and should be punished," she murmured

"I shan't punish you this time. But I do abhor that pathetic creature that Guillaume has the burden of calling 'sister.' Another son would have more preferable than that willful wispy _girl_." He practically spat the word out.

"I won't fail you again husband."

The door opened again. This time their son, their accomplishment, walked in carrying with him the perfect air of an aristocrat.

"Mother, Father," he began importantly. "I have a question which I hope will not take up too much of your important time."

_Such a perfect gentleman with absolute divine manners. A _true _prince of France. _"Of course not, _cher._ What do you need? Veronique asked pleasantly.

"I would like to know what we are having for dinner. I _am_ very hungry and have gone since breakfast without a meal."

"Oh, _pauvre enfant! _I will never let that happen to you again, my _petite chou._"

"Thank you Mother," the little boy said getting slightly impatient.

"What's for dinner?" he repeated.

"Hmm, lets see," said Veronique, pretending to be deep in thought. She shared a devious glance with her husband before continuing. "Roasted peahen with browned chestnuts. Escargot du chef, Le Canard Maison and many other surprises I don't want to spoil, _mon petit . _And for dessert we are having chocolate éclairs and something rather simple too. _chau_ _chocolat_." Her eyes darkened intosinister dark storm clouds that forebode of stormy dark times for whoever was in the path of the possessor of those eyes.

A/N: Hello everybody. I should warn you now, that this is the last chapter you will receive in a long while. And I mean LONG while. In fact the appointed time now is two years. All you need to know is that I apparently made a huge mistake and that was enough for my guardian to totally and completely ban me from this website. But don't think I will never come back. As soon as I have the means, and the way, I will come back. And since I will have all that time to write, I will update more frequently than before when I come back, for those of you who wanted me to update more than I do. Believe me I know just how you feel, but now that I am on the other side of the fence, or was, I know that it is hard to write fast, have it be good enough, and then post. I just want you all to know that you have been the best audience any author could wish for. Every time I got a review from one of you, especially in the beginning, I expected some flames huge destroying flames. But all you have done have praised me, asked questions, and made me feel like I could be an author someday after all. All of you get a virtual fudge brownie or sugar cookie for your kindness and loyalty. Your choice of sweets. I think you all have milk. One last Thank You to my reviewers!

**TrudiRose: **First of all thank you so much for not only reviewing my story, but also for critiquing it, making sure it is written right and makes sense. Thank you for being a wonderful friend with invaluable advice. I cannot thank you enough for what you've done for this story and me and really there are no words for it. I will most especially miss you. I hope that you especially keep writing because you are and will always be in my opinion, the best writer I had the pleasure of both reading from and talking to. When I come back here, I will most likely look for all of your new stories first. All I can really say is that you have been a wonderful friend and that I will most definitely keep in contact with you. About the review, again thanks, but you are WAY too kind. I hope that I really am achieving all that you say I am and that one day I might be half as good an author as you. I will miss talking with you too. Not only are you a brilliant author, you are one of the nicest, kindest, most benevolent people I've ever met. By the way, your new story of Gaston is coming along nicely. I am starting to see the transition from innocent good boy, to exaggerator and egotistical chauvinist. I will talk with you later. Sooner than you think. God bless you always.

**LumBabsFan: **You also I will miss incredibly badly. If these villains in this next chapter aren't up to par, I know you will let me know. I just hope they are sufficiently wicked. I tried hard enough, but maybe I tried to hard and just made them look ridiculous. Either way, I have a villain expert reader. I will miss you very much, but hopefully I can use yours and Trudi's suggestions of regular mail. I think now it can be accomplished. I managed to catch the ending of your story and I just loved it. Your stories seem to be just perfect the entire way through. I am sad that the trilogy is over but also I am glad that when I come back, I can expect more from you. Take care and God bless you.

**anon: **No you are right. The times said that 21 was more than old enough. I know this, and Edouard knows this, but the uncle was trying to steal the throne away by making Vincent feel incompetent and tried to trick him, seeing if he knew that he was old enough. And the people in charge of the prince's welfare probably didn't think he was ready enough emotionally. And I know back then they didn't care about that, but this is a parallel universe of France so lets pretend that they do. Thank you very much for reviewing.

**bellamegs: **Thank you so very much. I'm glad that I have all the characters in character and that it was pleasing to read. And it's always a plus to hear that I made somebody laugh. I'm glad that the villains were satisfactory. I want them to be e-vile and someone you absolutely hate. Thank you for reviewing.

**chef13: **I aim to please. . Unlike the evil in-laws, Vincent not only loves Belle, he _does_ respect her and that respect was obviously earned, when Belle reacted differently than the servants and showed she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself in the movie. And now you know what Bonnie and Clyde are up to…sort of. I'm just sorry I have to quit this for now. Not forever though! You are one of the best reviewers I have, because do you compliment my work, you push me to post the chapters and you care enough to keep an eye out to see if I have.I will most definitely miss you. Thank you so much for reviewing.

**shortstef: **Thank you very very much. I'm very glad my story reaches the high standard I set for it. I really like your story too. Completely original, unlike most modern retellings I know of, keeps my eyes glued to the page, and vastly intriguing. I am really impressed with it. Thank you for reviewing.

**Dark Ninja of Avolon: **Um…okay. I'm sorry, but I don't read Danny Phantom and I've never even seen an episode. I am typing as fast as this world will let me. And I'm sorry again, but the "darlings" was the way that they talked back then. And the word is still used today by people that are dangerously ill. I think the illness is called "Love." And I would like to make a few suggestions: write in complete sentences, even in a review. Say "you" instead of u. and practice correct grammar. Thank you for reviewing.

**Mily Spectra:** Thank you. You and me both. ;). I think he will always have that temper, though he will always go back and apologize later. The temper is just a part of him, like Gaston's ego will always be a part of him.

**Lacy Pierce a.k.a. Ginny McLeod:** Thank you Lacy. I'm getting better as time goes on. Although occasionally I still need Tonyboy's help with certain paragraphs and whatnot. And I haven't spotted anything wrong grammatically either so that makes me very happy. I want my work to be something people can enjoy and I don't want them hindered by careless mistakes of mine. Thank you for reviewing.

**AquaBolt: **Thanks! I try.

**christieelise: **This story starts before Belle gets pregnant and has the princess. I really didn't want to go straight to her having the baby and stuff. I mean you are curious about what happens before the princess is born aren't you? There is a lot of history before she will be born.

**Gadfly:** Wow. Oh my gosh! I'm sorry if I sound crazy but I can't believe you, one of the best authors here or anywhere, thinks that my story is good. I'm so very honored. I'm only doing my best here. I hadn't known that my first chapter had been poetic. That's cool. All I was trying to do was make sure my readers could see the sunrise and then most of the honeymoon chamber. And then I thought I really had messed up badly because I went back and watched the movie and-I'm rambling on and on so bad. Forgive me. Anyway, I hope that you keep writing. I hope that you read my other chapters because as you saw in the authors note, there won't be anymore coming for a long while. Thank you so very much for reviewing.


	5. The Rumor

Disclaimer: Of course I own Beauty and the Beast! I'm here doing this aren't I? _(Creators stare nonplussed) _(subdued)Uh, no I don't. It's all without permission.

A/N: I'm back! Surprised? So am I. I can tell you all now, that I will do my best to update more frequently now that it is summer. And don't worry; I'm going to be treading very, very carefully this time. Well I guess I should give you the chapter now.

**Chapter 5: The Rumor**

As Belle sat at the elegant breakfast table a few mornings later, she couldn't help but feel cheerful. She was married to the most wonderful man who loved and cherished her more than a jeweler would cherish a priceless heirloom. Her dream of seeing far-off places, well _a_ far-off place, she conceded, and meeting her prince in disguise had come true. Not to mention she had made invaluable friends at the castle and loved each one of them like family.

As she helped herself to a berry crepe however, a slight sense of unease slithered down her spine, making her frown. She had no idea of why she would feel this way, considering the wealth spread before her, And not the material wealth that was so important to other people either. No, she was wealthy in blessings and friendships that had grown into family. And then there was her father who was alive and healthy, and then her crowning jewel: Her husband and fairy tale prince. And yet more than that much more. Her true love and soul mate, her one other half that fitted against her perfectly during those starlit spring nights, soon to turn to summer autumn and winter nights, until seasons upon seasons had passed until they all blended in perfect golden harmony speaking of many years passed. She knew now that to live without him would take what was now the most important part of her away. In fact she briefly wondered if she would live after being put through something so unimaginably terrible before forcefully pulling herself away from such frightening and morbid thoughts. Involuntarily she shuddered.

"Belle? Are you alright my dear?" A gentle concerned voice asked anxiously.

"Hmm? Oh no, love. My mind was just traveling somewhere I didn't care for it to go, that's all. It was sort of like a day-mare. It's nothing to worry about husband." She smiled reassuringly.

He smiled back easily. "I hope it wasn't too bad."

"Oh, of course not," she lied uneasily. It had never been easy for Belle to lie to anyone and now it was doubly hard for her to lie to her true love. But she had resolved deep in her heart that she would not burden or worry him with silly daydreams gone wrong. It meant nothing and it would only make him worry about her needlessly. "It was a little…unsettling, but it was only for a moment and nothing serious."

"Alright. Well I'm famished! Please pass the blueberry puffs."

"Sure. Here you go honey."

They ate in harmonious silence, with the occasional cute sayings from Chip, until Vincent felt some faith, feathery whispers tickle his ears. He strained to hear not only what was being said, but also who was saying the whispered words.

"Vincent? What are you doing?"

He put his finger to his lips and beckoned her to come closer. Puzzled she did.

"Vincent," she said significantly softer. "Can you let me know what's going on?"

"Listen," he said seriously, "Do you hear that?"

She put her ear in the direction he was pointing to. Sure enough, she barely heard the irritated but faint wisps of sound reaching her ears. "It sounds like someone is _whispering!_" She said in amazed perplexity.

"Yes, but about what? Want to find out?"

"I sure do. From what I could pick up the voices seemed to belong to Lumiere and Cogsworth."

He looked at her in amazement. "How did you figure that out?"

She blushed in slight embarrassment. " I didn't really. It's just a guess and a lucky one if it really is them. It sounded to me like Lumiere's voice, and the British voice sounded alot like Cogsworth. At least I think I did. Lets go find out for sure."

Slowly and stealthily, the snuck closer towards the voices and as soon as they saw the figures who did in fact turn out to be Cogsworth and Lumiere, they hid quickly behind a column wide enough for both of them, and listened.

"_Mon ami, _we simply cannot keep this from the Master or the Mistress. Do you realize how important it is for them to find out from us rather than hearing it from behind the fans of a duchess or comtess?"

"I don't think you quite realize Lumiere, just how scandalous and shocking it would be, especially to Her Majesty if she were to read these allegations! As Head of Household I simply cannot let this-this horrifying _falsehood_ reach her eyes! It would break her heart, especially if she saw what they said about her mother. In all my years, even around the most treacherous of nobles, I never heard such farfetched villainous gossip!"

"And that is why, Cogsworth, they need to hear it now, from people they trust. If they receive this poisonous information any later than necessary, it will only hurt them more. I really think it should be told to them as soon as possible _ne'cest pas?_"

"Oh…I can't believe I'm saying this. I_ really _can't believe I'm saying this, but Lumiere, for once in your lovesick, women-oriented life, you…are…right."

"Aww, was that so hard _mon ami?_"

"Do not push it Lumiere! Anyhow we must now find the Master and his Mistress at once and let them know of this dreadful occurrence."

"Actually Cogsworth, we're right here." Vincent said sheepishly as both he and Belle stepped out from behind the column. "If you two don't mind I'd like to see whatever is causing so much trouble that you have to whisper about it and debate on whether or not Belle and I are too fragile to handle whatever it could be."

Both servants became a combination of interesting colors of first pure milky white then a ghastly shade of green. Both started stammering and talking over each other before Vincent held up his hand apologetically.

"I'm sorry you two-it was only a joke. I understand your concern and so does Belle. Although it was amusing to see you turn all those different colors-" he broke off as soon as he saw Belle give him a slightly disapproving look.

"Anyway may we please see?"

Cogsworth made it a point to give it first to the Master.

Within the first few sentences Vincent wore an expression that positively outdid the one his servants wore a few seconds ago. His jaw dropped open in complete shock and when Belle tried to read over his shoulder, he moved quickly so she wouldn't see anything until she needed to so then she tried taking the sheet of paper.

"Vincent please, I must see!"

"Madam, I beg of you to wait!" cried Lumiere taking one arm.

"Yes Mistress, please wait until you need to see it. This is not something I'd be eager to read," said Cogsworth taking her other arm.

"They're right, Belle. You won't like reading this once you start, so if I were you, I'd take my time in receiving this."

"I know, it's just that the sooner I do read it, the sooner it's over with. But you guys are right."

A minute or two later, her husband handed it wordlessly to her and she started to read.

_Dear Monsieur Pierpont_

_New and interesting information has come to the attention of not only the highest nobles and courtiers in the court but also to me a humble servant to you, royal advisor. As everyone who is anyone knows, our young prince Vincent Gregoire Montague who is eligible to be king in three months had disappeared without a trace when he was 16 yrs old. Over the years many have wondered what became of him while_ _his Regent uncle, Edouard Guillaume Louis Montague served temporarily in his place. At his sudden reappearance and immediate marriage to young Belle LeRoeux, more tongues asked more questions and we are pleased to tell you we have the answers. My confidante, who knows the prince very well, tells us when the young prince disappeared into thin air, he had in fact, left the castle to "see the world" and had left his responsibilities to his noble uncle. And he also apparently decided it was time for him to sow his seeds. For five years he traveled around the country breaking hearts and going into places we will not mention in case delicate ears be around. But one day, he decided to visit a new house of ill repute called "La Palais de Soiree." There he met an exotic alluring beauty who teased and enticed him to no end. She was coy and coquettish and convinced him to take her to the castle, make her his bride all before he turned 21 and lost the throne. This scarlet woman is none other than the current young lady who holds the title "Princess" and obviously does not rightfully hold it. In fact she has been educated in the feminine wiles ever before she could walk. Her mother had been a Spanish prostitute who had schooled her child in everything there was to know about seducing a man to get his riches. And so now you know it ladies and gentlemen. Our Princess is a common doxy from a remote hardly known town and she used to earn her wages in a room with apparently hundreds of men. I trust you will make the right decision Monsieur Pierpont and know full well what needs to be done. Good day monsieur._

_Signed,_

_You shall know soon enough. _

Belle's hands shook. She could hardly believe the words on the page.

"No…"

All three men moved to help her as she swayed back and forth. But to her credit she did not fall. She regained her balance and started to reassure the men that she was fine.

"I'm alright, you guys, I'm alright. I just can't believe they would write that about my mother! My mother wasn't Spanish. She wasn't even a prostitute. How could they say that about her? My mother was Grecian! And I never…I swear I never did any-"

"I know, Belle I know," Vincent said soothingly. "You don't have to convince me. I know you aren't that way at all. If you were, would I be here today as a man made whole by a wonderful, pure, kindhearted woman who saved me in a number of ways? You know I know every bit of this is preposterous. Lumiere, Cogsworth, how did you come across this?"

"Actually Master," Lumiere began, "Laurette, one of the regular maids had been sent out for errands and while she was out, she heard the man carrying this boasting loudly of how he was going to give this to one of the royal advisors and then a copy of this letter would have been given to every member of the French ton."

"Naturally she came to us, or to _me_ rather, _he_ just happened to be there neglecting his responsibilities as usual," Cogsworth stated, pointing at Lumiere. "She was quite upset and wasn't sure what to do with this letter. She managed to snatch it away from the knave to make sure no more damage than needed be done to you two. But alas, as I suspected, it has hurt you more than it ever could have if you heard it in bits and pieces from others. The entire truth seems to have destroyed you," he lamented.

But they currently weren't paying attention to him.

"I can't believe it. It's so obvious. I know exactly who started this."

"You do Master?" inquired Cogsworth.

"Well the only ones who have reason to gain and have the motive too were just here three days ago. I bet those two leeches have been planning ever since they got back to their little fortress. I'm going to go confront them about this. There is no way they are going to get away with this!"

"No Vincent, wait!"

"Belle, it's important that they know they cannot talk about us like that!"

"But Vincent, there are many reasons why you cannot bring this issue to them!"

He turned and listened patiently.

"First of all, Vincent there is no proof. You can't prove they started this. Secondly, if they did do this and you go and exchange harsh words with them then you are only bringing yourself down to their level. Do you really want to do that? Believe me dearest; it's not worth it. Lets put this out of our minds and focus on something positive."

"Yes I know you are right. What would you like to do?"

"A horse ride sounds very nice now. Could we do that?"

"Definitely darling. Lets go to the stables."

A duet of maniacal laughter could be heard throughout the stone fortress about 50 miles away.

"Oh my, but that was just so FUN!" cried Veronique as she gasped for breath and tried to control her remaining laughter. "Oh my, the only thing I regret is not being there to see their faces when they read all that. Oh that would have been a priceless capture!" She burst into hysterical giggles all over again.

"I couldn't agree more darling. I couldn't agree more."

"Sweet cake," Veronique crooned. "You did make sure the young man did his job correctly didn't you?"

"Our other man reported everything went as planned just 20 minutes ago did he not?"

"True. And the girl you left there all those years ago, she is still loyal right?"

"Right _Cherie._"

"And she did it the way it should be done- met him privately, did the exchange and then played on the sympathies of that incredible fool that calls himself head of household?"

"To the letter. But before this is over darling, we will definitely make sure we are able to see their reactions to our handiwork the next time, my sweet. I think after a few more letters and "permissible" poems, we should probably throw a ball."

"Actually pet, I think we should have them throw the ball."

"What?"

"Well think about it precious. If they are properly embarrassed and humiliated in their own home they will lose not only their dignity and the approval of the nobles, but any will to ascend our throne and carry on their line will vanish instantly."

"Ah, very clever dear wife, very clever indeed. But how will we get them to throw a ball when they have nothing to celebrate?"

"Oh no worries there love. We just need to give them something to celebrate."

"Very good. Do you know what yet?"

"No. But that does not matter. We have plenty of time to plan a party they'll never forget. In the meantime we send along a few more "letters, to them and as many nobles as possible and we allow those who are faithful to us to express our disdain for them with poetic means. But when we do plan that ball, we have to make sure that nothing goes right."

A/N: And that's a wrap! I'm so glad to be back. Thanks to my wonderful brother Daniel, (Tonyboy on it's possible for me to post this chapter today. I have been working on this chapter for a long time and when I wasn't working on it I was looking for inspiration for this chapter. And when I couldn't get any for this one I got plenty for a new one. Look out for that one. Anyway thank you to all who reviewed!

**bellamegs: **First of all thank you. Second of all, I am planning to go back and change that because I know I should. I'm correcting past chapters anyway so I will hopefully have that fixed by chapter six. Lots of stuff is going under construction, so don't worry Vincent will become sincere and believable. Again thank you very much!

**shortstef: **Believe me it made me pretty not-so-happy either. I'm just glad I'm back. I have my brother to thank for coming back so early because he advocated for me and made it possible for me to have a second chance. I sincerely can't wait to post chapter six so hopefully it can be expected soon. Thank you!

**chef13:** So true. So very, very true. Oh well thankfully it isn't like that forever right? Anyway I'm so glad that your optimistic thought that this might be up "sooner than you thought" came true! The meat of this plot is closer to being here so I hope it's good. Thank you!

**TrudiRose: **Thank you so much about Veronique! I was hoping I got her right! As I mentioned before, villains give me a really hard time and I never know if I have them evil enough. I'm so glad they were this time! Anyways thank goodness I am back although I need to be very careful with my second chance. And I'm trying to do as you say. Its not always easy but we get along well enough so thank you.

**Rosakara: **Thanks!

**LumBabsFan: **(hugs back.) I'm so happy to be back. And now I can hopefully update faster than before. I'm so glad you think my story is awesome. Coming from you, a very brilliant writer, that means a lot to me. Thank you.

**lucillaq: **Thanks! And as I said before it was all my brother.

**Gadfly: **It's always great to hear from you. Thank you very much for all your helpful suggestions and detailed reviews. They helped me a lot. I'm fixing some of the grammatical errors you mentioned in the separate email although they won't come with this chapter. I'll be replacing the chapters with chapter six. I've noticed a lot of stuff that I need to fix and not just grammatical errors either. As for Gastonian ideals, I think almost every man has some, even today but especially back then. Vincent is pretty advanced for his time but he still believes that a woman shouldn't have more power than a man and in a way he's right. I as a woman am as much for girl power as any other but usually there is a reason there is first a king, then a queen. And actually Vincent believes more than that, that they are equals in all the other ways as you observed. BTW the weapons they cannot imagine- almost all of them are verbal, emotional, and recorded on paper. Only one may appear in a physical sense. And about him apologizing to Cogsworth it shows that he is growing very nicely doesn't it, no longer a spoiled younger prince or a savage beast, he is becoming a responsible and humble king no? Thank you also about their little play fight. I wasn't quite sure if I had gotten it across or made it clear. And yes that was a foreshadowing that they don't have much more time to enjoy life before Life hurls problems and cruelties their way. Uncle and Auntie may be dangerous, but you ain't seen nothing yet. When they get desperate to oust Vincent and Belle they become deadly fatal. I know poor Simone…now. Hardly anyone will feel sorry for her after that until later and only if I want her to look vulnerable or abused. But again thank you so much. All your suggestions and tips have been invaluable.

**Diosa-Aome:** Please don't die! Here is my chapter. I hope it's good. You are so sweet.

**A Crazy Girl of Many Names: **Thanks! And now I can keep going.

**Ginny McLeod: **Thanks Ginny. I can't help using strong word most of the time. I've accumulated my vocabulary over the years with tons of books, as you are well aware of. Thanks again!


	6. Subtleties

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Beauty and the Beast, no ownership, and no permission to write this. Thank you.

Chapter 6: Subtleties 

As the days and weeks passed, more and more rumors and "letters" filtered through to the castle, and caused more chaos each minute. So far since the first one the rumors had gotten more preposterous and unbelievable. And it was causing much havoc and turbulence to everyone in the castle.

"This is unacceptable! I will not have any more of this disgusting vicious slander slither through and upset Belle anymore! Do everything and I mean _everything_ to find the ones responsible! Search every nook and cranny! Leave no stone unturned! I want them FOUND!" Vincent shouted before collapsing into his favorite chair. "I swear, when I find them, saying they will ultimately pay will be the understatement of the century! And if it's who I think it might be, the punishment for _them_ will be…." His face darkened considerably. "Unimaginable."

"Not to worry, Master! We have only the best and most brilliant detectives and investigators on this case, putting together all their brain-power in an effort to find this gossiping fiend," Cogsworth quickly soothed, knowing full well his Master's temper.

Even though Vincent's features softened, his voice still held barely restrained anger. There was also a note of uncertainty and slight weariness that only those closest to him would have been able to recognize.

"I know, Cogsworth, I know. I just wish that…" He paused, looking absolutely cheerless. "I just wish none of this had to happen to Belle. No one deserves it less than her. She has never done anything to deserve the calculating cruelty, ridicule and hatred only the nobility and highborn can deliver. In fact, quite the opposite. She is one of the kindest, most generous people _anyone_ with a grain of sense would be delighted to know. It could be worse I know, but still, after all we've been through, we deserve a little peace and happiness. This is supposed to be the happily ever after we always dreamed of."

"But Master! Surely you realize having a happily ever after is more than that!" exclaimed Lumiere.

"How?" he asked, puzzled.

"Master, if I may, there is much more to the rest of your lives than just existing. Because that's what the storybooks imply. That you just exist for the rest of your life, and that's the end of it. The truth is Master, is that it's just the beginning. The story continues and with it, troubles to face and overcome, obstacles and stumbling blocks to learn from. Woes and cares don't just magically vanish. You work for and merit a happy life, especially when you have been granted someone as special as the Mistress. " He smiled benevolently.

"Well…that's very interesting. Belle's books always did end right at happily ever after. But actually your explanation makes more sense. Their stories might have ended, but ours haven't. And no matter what, it won't. The question is, when will this storm pass?"

At this both faces of the loyal servants turned anxious, uncertain.

"Time will tell Master. Only time will tell."

Down below the castle, in the farthest most remote regions, was a private area for a particular breed of servants. These servants were considered the backbone of the castle, keeping all the inner workings of the castle…clean. Clean, polished, spic and span, however one wished to say it. For this was the one, the only, Maids Common Room. And today was washing day. In a corner three maids sat, on break discussing the castle events.

"Oh, isn't it just awful about those rumors? The poor Mistress," a young, dark brunette maid named Sabine said sorrowfully.

"Yes, just horrible! Who would want to do such a thing? I can't imagine why anyone would want to harm her," said another maid, a soft-spoken young blond named Laurette this time.

"The Master is so furious. If only he could discover the one behind this!" exclaimed Sabine.

"If anyone can, he will; he is the Master after all," said a third maid, a voluptuous brunette named Babette.

"Yes…well, I most certainly hope he does. If not, what will happen to our fair castle?" Laurette asked.

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen. It will certainly be very hard for the master to maintain order and peaceful conduct, as well as command respect, with such wild rumors floating about." Said Sabine.

"There is nothing to worry about. When you love someone as much as the Master loves Belle, nothing, especially idle gossip will truly harm you. You will do everything to protect them and succeed. Everything will be just fine I assure you." Babette leaned back in her chair, satisfied.

"But what if not?" persisted Laurette. "What if somehow, the master is eventually forced to…to…Argh! I cannot think of the term, but it would mean him giving up the throne."

"Why that would be _horrifique_!" exclaimed Sabine, aghast.

"Oh indeed!" Laurette said, nodding her head fervently.

"That is why it will never happen," Babette said matter-of-factly.

"But-but how can you be so sure, mademoiselle?" asked a nearly speechless Laurette.

"After everything our master has been through, it is impossible for him to give up so easily. He is the kind who fights to the end," said Sabine.

"_Exactment! _ The Master is determined and strong, we all know that.It is only a matter of time before this all fades away," said Babette.

"Ah, but sometimes that is not the case, _mes amies. _Sometimes history cannot help but repeat itself," said Laurette.

"How so?" inquired Babette, growing suspicious.

"Well, you remember the Master's father, and how he died in that war? Well, his death was neither accidental, nor coincidental."

The other two maids appeared to not be paying attention, so growing slightly annoyed, Laurette said acidly,

"Well, well, I did not know how disinteresting this story was so I will not bore you ladies further and go finish the laundry."

Completely frustrated, Babette said exasperatedly:

"It will not go that far! It will be over before it begins! Nothing will get out of hand. These are mere rumors, not death threats! Everything. Will. Be. Fine. _Everything._ _Comprends_?

"_Oui._ And you truly believe this?"

"With all my heart, body, and soul,_ Absolument._"

"Are you of the same mind, Sabine?"

"Well I certainly can't imagine a war starting over _rumors,_ can you? But I do fear it will make the Mistress's life very hard indeed."

"Very true unfortunately But it would not be a war that would start, but a dangerous situation of the worst kind."

"That is such a shame, for she is such a kind soul," said Sabine unhappily.

"A difficult life is no way to live."

"Of course not!" snapped Babette. "But she will make it through. She is strong and courageous and capable of anything. Anyone who could handle the Master as she did, when she first came-and _all _of us know how terrible and trying he was-can make it through an insignificant time like this."

"It is not this I worry of her making through. Oh no, I fear for when he gets angry and goes farther than prudent." Laurette's eyes widened, as she realized what she might have given away.

Babette shrugged nonchalantly. "His temper cannot always be helped; some things never change. Maybe that's what needs to happen in order to stop those despicable rumors."

Laurette sighed in relief. _They thought I was still talking about their master and not mine. _Merci le Dieu beaucoup _for small mercies. The plan is still safe._

"I believe you are quite right, Babette. And to show that the Master and Mistress are the sovereign rulers of this country, and not easily defeated with silly little rumors, and possibly stop a few of the nastier ones, what do you two _mademoiselles_ think of having them throw a ball?"

At this Babette perked up. "What a truly _magnifique_ idea! I think it sounds wonderful! Any celebration is not only fun, but also _tres romantique, _and of course it's better to be a lover than a fighter!"

"Oh yes, _tres vraiment! _ Nothing can give good cheer to a person like a good party!" Sabine's face instantly fell. "But how will they know? We cannot tell them, for we are only maids. And besides, it's probably for the best. The parties the nobles have, while fancy and glamorous, aren't always fun."

"Why that's ridiculous, Sabine!" exclaimed Babette. "You know the Mistress isn't like other nobles. She is kinder and wiser than any of them. She is neither pretentious nor vain, like that reptilian Veronique," Babette spat, wrinkling her nose. "And she relates to us servants better than anybody else besides other servants could, because she wasn't born a noble though one could hardly tell the difference now. We are her friends and family. And as for the idea and party, I think I know which ear to tell this scheme to…" Babette smirked as she thought of the ear she would speak into later when she could find him.

Lumiere was meandering good-naturedly down the corridor whistling a carefree tune when he heard the unmistakeably enticing voice of his beloved.

"_Mon cheri…_" she whispered seductively.

"_Oui_ _ma plumette?_ Where are you?" Oh, how he enjoyed playing this game with her!

"I will find you soon, _amoure. _And when I do…"

He swept back the curtain.

"I will get you!"

Laughing in delight, the two lovers cuddled for a moment before one of them spoke.

"What are you doing down here _ma cherie? _I thought today was washing day," he teased, tapping her nose.

"Oh _mon chou, _how right you are. I was going to gather some of the draperies and some sheets from the guestroom. As well as unexpectedly meet with you," she said flirtatiously. "And I also need to speak with you about something somewhat important, _amour._"

"Ah _oui_? About what _ma plumette_?"

"Well, _cheri,_ I have a proposition, and when I first heard about it sounded marvelous, but when one looks at who it came from, it sounds very suspicious indeed."

"Babette, lets hear what the idea is first."

"All right, _mon amour._ In order to cheer up the Master and Mistress, Laurette, the maid that was sent to us a few years beforethe spell was placed upon us, suggested that a ball should be thrown. Now it sounds like a good idea in theory, but in truth I do not trust that little _blonde souris. _She always acts suspiciously, but this morning in the Maids Common Room, she was the very picture of Doom and Gloom. She kept talking of the Master giving up the throne and how history repeats itself and dangerous situations. It was most annoying! It was as if she _wanted _all of that terrible stuff to happen, which it _won't._"

"Very true, _ma plumette, _very true indeed. This current situation is a hard piece of work, but that's all it is, something to work through. But _ma cherie,_ don't you think you are being a little too hard on Laurette? After all, she is just as worried as everyone else and was only trying to help."

"But _amour,_ you _know_ which household she was sent from and why!"

"Yes, I do know. But that does not necessarily define a person Babette, and besides she has done nothing wrong so far."

"All right Lumiere I can see neither of us will win this one so let us stop arguing. But mark my words, _cheri,_ that one is not to be trusted. A woman always knows."

…And so Master, that is why a newlywed ball to celebrate your recent marriage is such a fine idea!" Cogsworth announced dramatically.

Lumiere rolled his eyes predictably behind Cogsworth's back, much to the amusement of Belle and Vincent.

"Well, Master?" asked Cogsworth as eagerly as a little boy in a sweets shop.

"Well, we certainly have nothing to lose. Belle?"

"No, indeed we don't. I've never been to a Royal Ball before. It should be fun."

A/N: Well that's the latest installment! Sorry it took so long, It probably won't take as long next time although chapters won't come any faster. I'm in college now and that's going to keep me very busy, but I'll still try and find time to make the monthly update! Thanks to all who reviewed!

**TrudiRose:** Thanks! I thought the letter worked too! Just goes to show you the power of MSN huh? And don't worry, that chapter will come hopefully soon, though not in this chapter, obviously. Thanks for reviewing!

**CelestialHunter: **Thank you, thank you, and thank you! And actually…I noticed as well. Dialogue for me seems to be my very weakest point. In fact soon, I am going to go back and fix all that stiff dialogue. I had kinda forced what they said to keep the story moving, but that should change very soon. I'm going to do an in-depth study of Belle and Vincent and get personally acquainted with them because I don't want them sounding scripted either. Anyway, Thanks for reviewing!

**lucillaq:** Thanks!

**LumBabsFan:** Oh it wouldn't be any less! They are going to be degraded, humiliated, and have terribly aching body parts for months and months. And they will most definitely lose their titles. Their punishment is going to be one they truly HATE. Thanks for reviewing!

**shortstef: **Thank you! And you know who the mole is- she gave the letter to Lumiere, and it should be somewhat obvious who it is now, right? As for the other questions, you'll see soon enough. Wouldn't want to spoil everything for ya! Thanks for reviewing!

**FluffLover: **Oh it's so nice to meet you! (hugs back tightly) No worries, I know how a computer can act so no harm done. Thank you so much. All you said means a world of greatness. It will be a little while until the little princess comes, but when she does, everyone will be wrapped around her little finger. And he does rock, and more! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Rosakara:** Never in a million years! True love conquers all!

**PadmeSkywalker540:** I'm getting there bit by bit, although college will definitely slow things down. Thanks so much, I love A's. Thanks for reviewing!

**Anarea Rose: **Thanks very much.

**katspegussaus: **One really isn't always sure on If Disney didn't say, then yes it is.

**Gadfly: **That's really the only way the nobles know how to fight, with words and wit, and deceit and verbal bullying. It's "civilized fighting." I'm really glad to hear that. Beasts make a story interesting.

**leotabelle13:** Oh yeah, it was definitely mean-girlish, in fact his evil aunt wrote it because she knew it would sound more vindictive and terrible. Maybe there will be a masquerade, maybe not. And I know it's been weeks but I haven't really done anything. I'm just slow to update. I usually do it once a month but things got in the way. Please forgive me.

**Olivia Hiers: **Oh yeah, Jean-Claude. I remember him being mentioned in the play. I wrote this movie-based so he was the coat-rack. But now I think the coat-rack in the movie is the equivalent to the brick wall in the play. I had done that without even realizing it! So yeah, if you envision this musical-based, then it most likely is the same Jean-Claude. I'm sorry I didn't email you about this but I'm already using the name Guillaume for Vincent's nephew.  But thanks for reviewing!

**BatteredChild:** You did? Thanks!

**EnchantedLady:** You are addicted? Wow, that's cool. Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
